


Let's Eat

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire
Summary: Repost numero two-o.Sequel to Hands Free but can totally be a stand alone. Contains some minor spoilers for s5 in the first few paragraphs and then they’re never mentioned again, fair warning.More shameless PWP.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 57





	Let's Eat

A dark mass suddenly appeared in Cosima’s peripheral vision as she bent over her microscope and fiddled with the adjustments. She flicked the offending stray dreadlock over her shoulder, sighed deeply and reapplied her wavering focus to the cells she was studying. Now that she’d successfully created a cure for the autoimmune disease ravaging herself and the other Leda clones, and along with Delphine had begun travelling to corners of the earth she never thought she’d get to see to administer it under the guise of routine influenza inoculations, she tried to make sure that there was time in her new lab for her previous endeavours and studies. This particular Monday she was supposed to be giving over to her PHD dissertation, graciously put on hold by UMinn for extenuating circumstances, but Scott wasn’t in today to keep her on track and there was so much in her life to think about now that she couldn’t concentrate for longer than a few minutes at a time.  
Her mind chose a new favourite memory and wandered to the previous Saturday morning when her girlfriend had woken her up for some really epic sex, and her stomach began to flutter at the thoughts invading her brain. The cluster of cells on the microscope slide forgotten again, Cosima stared off into middle distance wondering if she had enough time to dedicate a whole evening to worshipping her girlfriends body before they had to leave the country. The schedule was tight, they were to fly to London in two days to visit a total of twelve naive Leda clones around the UK. Then, if all went well, they would begin the European leg of ‘Project Clone Cure’, as Sarah had named it, and Cosima would be meeting Delphine’s family for the first time - in actual Paris, in actual France. A wave of anxiety rippled through her consciousness at the thought and all sexual fantasies pushed aside. Would they like her as a person? Would they be ok with her being a woman? Would they be offended by her lack of bilingual communication skills? Delphine had all the right reassuring words to say of course, but she was still so nervous. She’d been distracting herself with science whenever these thoughts arose but the closer the time came, the more difficult it was to push them away.  
The sound of a swipe card being accepted on the other side of the wall and the door hinges moving pushed Cosima from her thoughts.  
In walked Delphine, radiant as ever in her neatly pressed expensive clothing and wonderfully curly hair flowing free, a smile played on her lips and her eyes shone as she crossed the room to where Cosima was perched on her stool. She stopped between casually spread yoga-pant covered legs and held Cosima’s head with both her hands as she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. Then the end of her nose. Then her lips. It was adorable, and almost like she’d known what was happening in Cosima’s head and what to do to make her feel better.  
Cosima grinned wide, teeth all showing, as she lent forward into her girlfriend’s touch.  
“Hi.” She whispered, nuzzling her face into the crook of Delphine’s neck. After all this time, after all the pain, the separation, the blood and death, she never wanted to waste a second of this happiness. She revelled in it.  
Delphine chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around her love, “Hi yourself. Are you busy? I can come back later.”  
Cosima’s muffled groan of protest into the shoulder of her button down made her laugh again. Fingers tangled gently in dreads as she pulled her love’s head back so she could look into her eyes.  
“Don’t go anywhere. I was just thinking about you, actually.”  
Cosima grinned again at her admission, her hands moving to slim hips between her legs, and Delphine’s eyebrows raised questioningly, mischievously.  
“Ah oui? Good thoughts I hope?”  
“Oh always, Dr Cormier.”  
Their lips met, gently at first. Soft kisses designed for comfort and love. Then Cosima felt Delphine’s tongue against her teeth, silently seeking permission to enter, and she opened her mouth to allow it. The kiss became sensual and deep, tongues massaging and exploring and dancing around each other. Cosima’s hands gripped Delphine’s hips and pulled her even closer, as she felt arms around her neck reciprocate.  
There was a mumble in her mouth, and Cosima moved her kisses over a soft yet strong jaw and down to sweet tasting skin on her girlfriend’s neck so that she could get her words out.  
“Mmm. Chérie.” Delphine couldn’t help tilting her head to give Cosima further access, momentarily distracted. “Talking of good thoughts, I came to tell you I have something planned for us tonight, so don’t plan anything yourself. I want to... well... there’s something I want. And I don’t want to wait until after Europe.” She breathed out unevenly and pulled Cosima’s head back up so their lips could meet again. Soft, slow, languid.  
Cosima hummed into her mouth. “Uh, I think we’re totally on the same track. Want me to pick anything up on the way home?”  
“Non. Just yourself. I have everything we need.”  
Another kiss on swollen lips. Another cheeky grin and a wink from the dreadlocked woman in the lab coat.  
“Yeah you do.”  
Delphine breathed out a quiet laugh and leaned down for one last kiss before disentangling herself and turning around to head for the lab door.  
“See you later. Je t’aime.”  
“Je t’aime right back at ya Eskimo Pie.”

***********

Cosima turned her keys in their apartment door and made enough sound getting through the frame with her briefcase and bag to alert her girlfriend she was home without words. She was pretty sure they were about to embark on an evening of totally rad sex and she didn’t want to ruin whatever mood Delphine had been planning for this evening by calling out a greeting in a shitty attempt at French or....  
She stopped dead in the hallway as Delphine appeared around the kitchen doorframe in a crisp off-white sleeveless shirt and the tightest black jeans she owned. She had her hair pinned back loosely so that some curls escaped but most of it was up, and she was wearing a pair of Cosima’s desert boots on her feet. The ensemble was bad ass and sexy as hell, totally unexpected, but by far the most interesting part of what Delphine was wearing (and the part that had definitely not been anticipated) was that clearly visible under those oh-so-tight black jeans was the outline of Delphine’s very ‘hands free’ evening plan.  
“Holy fucking watershed. You were serious.” Cosima couldn’t scrape her jaw off the floor if she tried, her eyes trained on the bulge and a flush creeping up her neck at the thought that Delphine, her Delphine, the previously straight woman she had personally helped over the edge and guided into a life of bisexuality, was standing in front of her packing a strap on with eyes as dark as coal and chest heaving.  
“Wow, Delphine. You look... wow.”  
She watched as the tall blonde woman in front of her let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes in response. She looked like she was mentally composing herself. Then:  
“Merci. Come.” and with that she disappeared back into the kitchen.  
Cosima stood stock still, mouth still agape, as her brain tried to catch up with what her evening now entailed. She’d presumed that Delphine had just been talking dirty the other morning and hadn’t actually been serious about using a strap on, and she definitely thought the first time they fucked like this it would be Cosima wearing the toy. She smiled to herself devilishly. Doctor Cormier! You absolute fox!  
The sound of a throat clearing from the kitchen brought her from her reverie, and she dropped her work bags as if they were no longer important to anything, heading into the kitchen.  
Delphine was washing her hands at the sink with her back to Cosima. It looked like she had been busy preparing vegetables and other assorted food items for dinner and it was all laid out ready to go, but none of it was cooked or in the process of cooking. Cosima’s eyes swept over the stove where a frying pan and a pot of water had been placed ready for use, and next to that, a bottle of wine was freshly opened and breathing with two glasses placed by its side. She moved towards her girlfriend and reached her fingers out to hook a belt loop and pull gently before she reached her destination. Delphine rocked back slightly with the tug, and allowed her body to be enveloped from behind by the smaller woman.  
“Smells amazing already. What are you making?” She kissed through Delphine’s shirt between her shoulder blades and then let her lips trail over the back of her exposed neck.  
“Pad see ew, it won’t take long once we’re ready to eat.” Delphine turned in her arms. There was a hint of insecurity peeking out from behind already dilated pupils and a blush creeping up her neck, and as she dipped her head to kiss Cosima’s lips she was careful not to let their bodies touch.  
“Cosima,” her accent thick as she whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, “I can go and take it off if you don’t want-“ Cosima silenced her with another kiss and moved her right hand down to cup between her girlfriends legs. They both groaned at the contact.  
“Don’t you dare. I want you to have me like this.”  
Delphine’s eyes shot up to meet Cosima’s, and they held each other’s gaze as they breathed in time with each other. Delphine’s fingers teased at the bottom hem of Cosima’s tank top, fluttering lightly along warm skin and around to hold her hips. She squeezed, and smiled sexily as she allowed her doubts to disappear.  
They began to kiss passionately, Delphine’s taller frame wrapping around Cosima’s smaller one and pushing her gently back until her back bumped against the far wall of the kitchen. Cosima felt the toy in Delphine’s jeans push into her, and she let a moan escape her lips at the feeling. She moved both of her hands down to Delphine’s ass, squeezed, and rolled the hips she held pulling her in even further. The heat between them began to grow as Delphine became more confident and Cosima became more needy in anticipation.  
“Take this off.” Delphine commanded as she tugged at the burgundy tank Cosima was wearing and helped pull it over her head as arms were raised. Mouths met again immediately, and long fingers trailed teasingly from face, to neck, between breasts, over tensing abs and down to grinding hips. Cosima felt her body respond to every little stimuli Delphine threw out, and soon the mere thought of what was to come had her hot and bothered and she was aching for her girlfriend to take the rest of her clothes off and just fuck her here against this wall. Delphine had other ideas, more drawn out and long term ideas, and she couldn’t help smiling to herself at her girlfriend’s growing frustration. Cosima turned on and wanting was a force of nature, and it sent an intense wave of pleasure through her own body that she was the cause of such a thing.  
Two sets of tanned fingers began to grasp at the button of Delphine’s jeans, popping it open and pulling the zip down in a fluid motion. Short nails scratched at the newly exposed skin and the reaction it garnered from the blonde doctor was enough to convince Cosima she had at least a modicum of control in this situation if she played it right. She moved her left hand up to play with her own nipple through her bra, then growled at herself and reached around with both hands to remove it in frustration when the sensation wasn’t enough.  
“Delphiiiine.” She whined as she leant her now bare back against the cool wall and returned her hands to task at her lovers unzipped jeans.  
Delphine decided then that it was time to give her girlfriend some relief, so she kissed her soundly and deeply, pressing her entire body to Cosima’s and then pulled her away from the wall by the hand.  
“Come with me.”  
Cosima didn’t need telling twice, and willingly let herself be guided to their bedroom. Images of Saturday morning when Delphine had told her about this fantasy, had taken her from behind with her fingers and given her one of the most intense orgasms she’d ever had floated through her mind and turned her stomach to knots. Perhaps a repeat performance but with both her lovers hands roaming her body? She felt herself be pulled close into Delphine, and soft lips pressed to her own drawing her attention back to the now.  
Cosima moved her own hands to her hips and pushed down on her yoga pants so they fell to her ankles. She stepped out and kicked them away leaving her stood in just her panties, which were already soaked through and redundant, but she wanted Delphine to take them off her.  
By now, she realised, Delphine was entirely overdressed for the occasion and she still hadn’t actually seen the strap on her girlfriend was wearing. Her fingers made short work of the buttons on Delphine’s shirt as she placed kisses and licked hotly along her freshly exposed collarbone. Delphine’s breathing quickened at the touches and she helped shrug herself out of her shirt, quickly followed by her bra. She moved to begin taking her own jeans off, but Cosima was having none of that. She pushed Delphine back onto the bed and pulled roughly on the tight fabric, bringing it down long legs and allowing the strap on to finally bob free of its confines.  
The noise that came out of Cosima’s throat at the sight of her girlfriend laying there, propped up on her elbows, naked except for a shining purple dildo and a black harness holding it to her body was guttural and full of desire. She suddenly couldn’t wait for Delphine to take her panties off and pushed them off herself, impatient. She straddled her girlfriend, and let the dildo’s full length press into her belly as she bent to kiss Delphine, sending waves of wetness between her legs.  
They kissed like that for a while, grinding on each other with hands wandering rampantly, before Cosima wrapped her right hand around the base of the toy and began to rotate her wrist. She knew she was no expert, she’d never actually touched a real one or had much practice at dildo hand jobs, but she wasn’t shy and she certainly knew from experience that it felt good to her when the dildo was pressed back into her clit.  
Delphine gasped as if she hadn’t been expecting to feel anything herself, and began moving her hips to aid the stimulation.  
“This is supposed to be about you...” she breathed heavily as she stared at Cosima’s hand and revelled in the way her mind and body wanted to trick her into feeling like the dildo was part of her anatomy.  
“Mmm I think we can both have a little fun with this, don’t you agree?” A devilish grin spread across Cosima’s face, and she lifted her hips up and hovered over the dildo. She already knew she was wet enough.  
“Are you ready to fill me up baby?”  
Delphine’s wide eyes flew up to her lovers and then straight down to watch as Cosima moved her hand from the base of the dildo up to the top, positioned it just so, and lowered herself back down slowly, taking the dildo inside herself an inch at a time. Her hands moved to Delphine’s chest and she pushed gently.  
“Mon dieu! Cosima!” Delphine’s hands found her hips and helped as Cosima moved her body back up, revealing a slick and shiny dildo, and then lowered herself back down. Her head lolled back and the tendons in her neck had tightened to be visible.  
“Oh god, yeah. You feel.” Silence as she took it inside her again. “So good.” Palms flat on her girlfriend’s chest and hips moving in a wave like motion, Cosima began to lose her conscious trail of thought, only focusing on what it felt like to be filled so deeply and stretched with such a delicious burn.  
Delphine watched with intensity as her own skin felt like it was on fire and Cosima’s body was simultaneously straining yet flowing with desire. Delphine pushed her upper body forwards to be able to kiss her lover while she was inside her, and the movement caused Cosima to let out a fresh string of pleasure tipped expletives. Cosima felt herself be rolled over and went with it, suddenly wanting to feel the weight of the blonde on top of her while she was fucking her like this.  
Delphine found herself in a position physically and mentally that she had never truly considered before, and thought that the feelings it evoked in her were entirely incredible. Her narrow hips fit perfectly between Cosima’s, and her taller frame meant that she could kiss her lover with her tongue while also pushing deep into her with the dildo strapped to her. She wanted to consume Cosima, and be consumed at the same time. She was convinced if she allowed her mind the capacity to run free, she could actually feel Cosima’s inner muscles contracting around her dildo. She was also pretty convinced that she would be able to come from combining this trick-of-the-mind with the stimulation of the dildo base on her clit. She was fascinated.  
Cosima’s legs wrapped around to lock at her ankles behind Delphine’s lower back, and her arms did the same around her neck. She moved with Delphine’s thrusts, and the rhythm they created had both of them breathing hotly and dripping with sweat. They were truly fucking with wild abandon. Cosima was seeing a dominant side to Delphine that she didn’t know existed, one that turned her inside out with pleasure. The friction of the dildo inside her was perfect, and the weight of Delphine’s body on her own was grounding her and making her feel safe and alive. She felt a prick of tears and tried to swallow the impending emotion.  
Suddenly, a round of French words barely strung together to form sentences assaulted her ears from close range. Delphine began to move her hips faster, and used her arms and legs for leverage as she did so.  
“Holy... are you gonna come right now?” Cosima breathed out with a little laugh, but her fingers gripped her lovers hips tighter and she purposely squeezed her pelvic muscles to create a wave of pressure back into her girlfriend’s clit.  
“Merde, Cosima! You feel too good, I’m so close. How is this...? Help me slow down.”  
“Uh, no way. Come, baby. I wanna feel you come inside me.”  
Delphine knew somewhere deep in the recesses of her big clever brain that Cosima would not be able to feel anything of Delphine’s impending orgasm, but in that moment it felt like the only thing that mattered in the world was that she do as her love requested and follow her pleasure off the edge of this cliff and into the abyss.  
She felt Cosima’s hands on her ass and how they pulled her hips even deeper, how she was whining and moaning directly into her ear so that the vibrations of her voice physically affected the blonde, as well as mentally driving her wild.  
Delphine was beginning to see stars, and had definitely reached the point of no return. She couldn’t have stopped now even if she wanted to. The last conscious thought she had before her brain told her that she was coming deep inside her girlfriend and her clit took its final needed grind against the hilt of the dildo was that she wanted to see her lovers beautiful eyes as she came undone, and as she found them with her own, Cosima gave her the most brilliant and loving smile she’d ever seen in her life. She fell, fell, and collapsed weakly with her full weight on her girlfriend, who held her tight and whispered unheard but surely wonderful words in her ear.  
Many moments passed, and Delphine had her face buried in damp dreadlocks, breathing heavily. Still so deep inside her lover.  
She wanted to be embarrassed. She wanted to cringe that she had come first, that she had come so suddenly, but she found that she couldn’t. One of Cosima’s hands was trailing lazy patterns on her back while the other cradled her head and she could actually feel the happiness emanating from the woman beneath her. A rare beauty, she thought. One such as Cosima. How could she ever be embarrassed of anything like this when she had such love pouring into her?  
When her heart rate had recovered enough to feel like she wouldn’t pass out from moving, she gently tested out her hips. Cosima let out a long, low moan at the movement, and reciprocated. She moved her mouth to the shell of Delphine’s ear and whispered  
“Lay on your back, I want to be on top for this.”  
They manoeuvred so that Delphine didn’t need to pull out, and soon Cosima was back to her earlier ministrations. Moving her hips in waves and humming at the pleasure that rolled through her body. She began to pinch her own nipples and squeeze the swell of her breasts, and Delphine moved her right hand down to position her thumb just right, so that when Cosima rolled her hips forward her clit would rub against it.  
It didn’t take long for Cosima to be lost in the throws of her own orgasm, managing to make it look like she was dancing to a silent song and coming apart at the seams. She rocked forward onto Delphine’s hand as she tumbled over the edge and dropped down so that she could kiss her love while she felt the pulses wash through her. They lay in silence for a long while after, content to just be naked together breathing the same air.  
After some time, Delphine thought she must be making her girlfriend uncomfortable by still filling her so long after sex, so she began to untangle their limbs and create space between them. Cosima sighed at the loss as she felt the dildo be gently pulled out of her, and she helped her girlfriend untie buckles to remove the strap on from herself too.  
Delphine placed a chaste kiss on Cosima’s lips, and pulled her up from the bed to stand. It had gotten late while they had been lost in their own world, and considering they wouldn’t be taking their new toy to Europe, Delphine wanted to spend more time playing.  
“Let’s eat. Then back to bed!”  
Cosima laughed happily at the budding lesbian sex monster she had created, and allowed herself to be pulled into yet another room.


End file.
